Midnight sun
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Yaoi. Rated M for abuse. Kai x Johnny. Somehow, Kai managed to get his hands on Black Dranzer, and now he is after the guy he has long lusted for. One-Shot.


Couple: Kai x Johnny [RAPE]

Dedicated to: Yana Norway

Part of an on-line role-play group of the Original Beyblade Series.

**WARNING: EXPLICIT ABUSE. **NO LIKE, NO READ. [EDITED TO FIT THE PAGE´S RULES]

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me.

**~ MIDNIGHT SUN ~**

-… and then I went to try some new tires for my car. But I tell you, Rob, this guys don´t know a thing about… Robert? Are you even listening to me? -No answer- Robert!

-Huh? - The German looked at the camera on his computer - I beg your pardon?

-Are you playing videogames as we speak?!

The Scott sat on the bed and grabbed his laptop from the sides as if it was his friend´s neck.

-Yes… - Robert paused the game and showed him the controller of his X Box One

-Unbelievable! Rob! - Scolded the red haired

-Sorry, Johnny - he pulled his computer closer - Please start again

-No

He closed his lap top and laid back on his bed. He was pissed, and with good reason! Johnny and Robert talked every day, sometimes on the phone, on video calls, or even visited each other in Germany or Scotland. That Saturday they were supposed to catch up on Skype. But it turned out that the German Lord was busier with his games than with him! And he was supposed to be his best friend!

-Stupid German - spoke Johnny out loud and in that moment his mobile rang. It was him - Hmn. No way.

He ignored the call and turned the volume off. Stored it on his jean´s back pocket and then stood up, leaving his room.

-Young Master, are you going out? Should I get you one of the cars? - Asked his butler

-No - he answered - I´ll go to the gardens

-But sir, it´s almost eleven on the evening, I should recommend you to…

-Whatever

The Scott walked past him and headed towards the mansion grounds.

The place was medium well lighted due to the fact of the huge dimensions of the field, so he walked only through the clear areas, with stone roads that divided the closer area to the mansion in four panels, Versailles Garden Style.

The temperature outside was a little warmer than what he would´ve liked it to be, but at least he didn´t need a jacket to be there. His vest was enough.

Fresh air made his hair move softly to the sides, and he had to walk towards an area with taller trees so that his style wouldn´t mess up too much. Not that it really mattered, but oh well. His mind was busy with other _German_ things to even think about the danger he was putting himself into.

Johnny arrived to a bench that was close to some trees and that was too far and hidden from the entrance that no one from the mansion could see him there.

-Stupid German - said Johnny out loud once again and took his phone out of his pocket as he sat down.

He had eleven missed calls from Robert. But he ignored them all. Instead, he opened the photo album and scrolled through them.

The earliest ones were about the tires and wheels that he wanted for his car. Before this he had a couple with Robert from the previous Thursday, when the German crashed at his place to watch the FIFA World Cup Inauguration. Johnny sighed at the sight of a new call from his friend, which he chose to ignore.

Suddenly, a strange sound alerted him and he turned around. It was like steps in the grass, too constant to be the wind, but too light to be his butler, who was very noisy when he walked. The sound didn´t last more than five seconds, and everything stayed quiet again. Still, he pulled his blade and his launcher out. He always carried Salamalyon in his pendant form, and a small, normal launcher instead of his big axe.

He stared at the blackness of the gardens and then laughed of himself for getting nervous upon a small noise. But as soon as he turned to face the front again, he noticed he wasn´t alone anymore.

-Bloody hell, Hiwatari - he stood up in a sudden panic, but relaxed when he recognized his friend - you scared the shit out of me. How did you get in? What are you doing here?

Kai didn´t answer. His eyes were covered with a strange shadow that didn´t allow a proper look at them. A black aura surrounded him, and Johnny´s survival instincts screamed he should run away. But Johnny was a knight, and his pride made him stay put and try to figure out what was going on with the half Russian.

-Who let you in? My father? - Asked the red haired - This is private property, you can´t just come and-

-Battle me

Kai´s tone sent a shiver to his spine. It was like if there were two voices speaking. It looked as if Kai wasn´t himself that night.

-Battle you? - Johnny looked at Kai´s hand, which was holding a blade, but he couldn´t really see it because of the darkness

-Yes. Right now

The blue haired walked further into the darkness, far from the castle, just at the exact distance to allow a beybattle to happen.

-You are nuts - commented Johnny, as something told him he shouldn´t do it, and that he should flee instead. There was something really creepy about Kai, and the whole situation was fucked up - I won´t battle you. Wait until tomorrow

-Hmn. I can´t wait. Maybe I should go visit your friend Oliver in France instead. Or… maybe Salima. I´m sure she´ll be braver than you and face me.

Johnny´s forehead frowned. What was Kai talking about? It made no sense. What was the big urge?

-Kai, what´s going on?

-Let´s say I brought and old friend to play with me

Johnny felt a whole in his stomach. His instincts were right when they begged him to run. But it was too late. Kai had threatened two of the people he loved the most in the world, and now he wouldn´t go away with it.

-Fine - said Johnny - I don´t know what kind of sick game you are playing, Kai, but I will stop your nonsense. I´ll deport your sorry ass back to Russia

Kai smirked and prepared his blade, taking the position to launch.

Johnny sighed, doing the same thing. Something was wrong, yes, but he was no coward, and Kai seemed to be out of himself. Maybe a battle would help him clear things up.

-Ready? - He asked and the blue haired nodded - three… two… one… let it rip!

Both blades were launched with absolute perfection, proof of their master´s ability and experience. There was no doubt that this bladers were considered between the best of the whole world.

The orange and yellow blade spin fast and steady on the well-known ground, and Johnny decided to wait before attacking, trying to find out what Kai´s real objective was.

-I´ll make this fast - said the Russian - There are two things I came for, after all

-Oh, what are those? - Asked Johnny

-Hmn - Kai smirked - you´ll see, Samael

-Ha - the red haired looked back down at the ground - you are the only one that calls me for my second name- -His violet eyes opened wide in horror when he realized Kai wasn´t using Dranzer. It was a black, familiar blade he had seen several years ago -Kai…

-Attack me, Samael!

The Scott looked up at him

-Black… Dranzer?! Where did you get it from?!

-Does it matter? - Kai started to laugh in enjoyment - You should look at yourself. Where is your pride now, McGregor?!

-Son of a bitch… I won´t let you hurt my friends! - Johnny´s eyes shined in anger

-Come on! Stop running away and fight like a man!

The red haired bit his lip and then swallowed hard.

-Fine. Let´s get this over with. Salamalyon!

The first contact between the blades was a powerful tackle that unleashed a heat wave that could be felt in the whole garden. Johnny´s blade kept attacking the black one, one hit after the other.

Fast, agile, powerful, accurate, that was how Jonathan McGregor battled.

The Scottish then noticed something out of place. He knew Salamalyon as good as he knew himself, but for some reason, it seemed like the attacks weren´t having the expected effect on Kai´s blade. The black thing didn´t react to them, it looked as if it didn´t even cared. The damage was not enough to draw the dark bit beast´s attention.

-You made a pact with the devil, Kai - said Johnny, closing his hands in fists - what the fuck do you want? Bit beasts? Didn´t you learned anything from last time?!

-I have my reasons - he answered - come on, summon your majestic bit beast. Or are you too much of a coward?

-Hahaha - he laughed - I can take your stupid black monster down any day. Salamalyon!

A white light covered his blade and the royal salamander appeared above both blades, just as gigantic and impressive as Kai remembered it, and he smiled.

-It´s time. Black Dranzer!

Instead of a white shine, as normal bit beasts had, a black aura covered the blade and the phoenix appeared.

Johnny had forgotten the feeling of watching such summoning. It felt wrong. Usually bit beasts radiated a powerful, pleasant and warm energy. But Black Dranzer was the opposite. It felt heavy, sad and uncomfortable. That is not what beyblade should be about.

-Blazing Legends! - Called the red haired

-Interesting - commented Kai - the royal heir thinks he can win… poor Sam

-Shut up!

Johnny´s rage was transmitted to Salamalyon and the bit beast launched itself against his rival, scorching everything on its way.

The collision was tremendous and it felt as if two mighty forces wanted to destroy each other. Suddenly, the temperature raised a dozen grades and the air turned dry. It felt as if all the water on the surroundings was evaporating and Johnny felt his lungs weren´t getting enough oxygen.

-What´s going on? - Asked him

-You forget my bit beast lives of fire! Do you think Black Dranzer is the only spirit I possess? Don´t you think for one second that I came here unprepared. I know what I´m doing.

After the smog and shine subsided, Johnny could see that, in effect, Salamalyon wasn´t fighting Black Dranzer only. Dranzer was there too, along with other bit beast he couldn´t identify.

-You asshole! - Johnny pointed at him - Who´s bit beast have you stolen?! Answer me, right now!

Kai laughed out loud and ordered an attack in Russian, which Johnny clearly didn´t understand.

-Say good bye to your precious spirit

-I won´t let you! Fight, Salamalyon! Show this imbecile what real fire is like!

The salamander surrounded itself on fire and tackled the three bit beasts, provoking that the mysterious spirit returned to the blade and Dranzer suffered remarkable damage.

Kai fell to his knees and growled in pain.

-Hiwatari! - Called Johnny - What the fuck?!

-Do it now, Black Dranzer… I can´t hold any longer

The Scott was just about to ask him what he was planning when he felt a horrible pain in his back. It was as if his spinal column was torn off from his flesh, and it hurt more than anything he had felt before.

Johnny fell to the ground screaming in pain, loud enough for him to release his suffering, but he was too far from his mansion to be heard. He closed his eyes, trying to focus solely on the pain and trying to stop it. But it lasted only some seconds, and then it faded away. The pain disappeared as fast as it had stroke him, but so did Salamalyon´s presence.

The bond that the red haired shared with his spirit could be described as what a person feels with his heart. You know it´s there, beating, and you can only feel it if you pay enough attention. But this connection is not located in any particular part of the body, it´s an extension of a blader´s soul.

And, for Johnny, it was gone within the blink of an eye. He looked at his blade, which had stopped and was now still in the ground. He focused on the bit chip. It was empty.

-Kai… - called the red haired while trying to stand up, but he suddenly felt weak and tired. As if a part of himself had been taken for him in the most cruel way possible

The half Russian walked towards him and raised his hand, catching his blade and placing it in a pocket of his blazer.

-I got one of the things I was looking for. Now I´ll take the other.

-What…?

But Johnny couldn´t complete his question. Kai pulled him from his arms and dragged him into the darkness, gripping on him strong enough to not let him escape his fate.

They arrived to a plain area on the grass surrounded by tall bushes and trees, almost reaching the limits of the McGregor Manor.

Kai let Johnny facing up in the floor and started removing his own blazer, placing it next to the Scott, who was trying to stand up, but he was too shocked because of what had been stolen from him to move normally.

The half Russian licked his own lips and then crawled on top of him, both his legs at Johnny´s sides, and his mouth reaching dangerously to the other´s.

-What the fuck… do you think you are doing? - Asked the red haired when he felt Kai´s weight on him

-I have missed you, Sam - he whispered in his ear.

Kai´s arms placed at both sides of Johnny´s shoulders, covering him completely, preventing him from standing up.

-The fuck, Hiwatari, give Salamalyon back to me!

-No, no… I can´t do that…

-Get off of me! - Johnny demanded - I´m going to kill you!

-Yes… this is exactly what I want! - Kai kissed his cheek and then started licking down his jaw towards his neck - no one has able to dominate me as you, Sam… in the battle field, on the bed… don´t you remember how much fun did we have those nights?

-Why the hell are you bringing that back now?! Give me my bit beast back, Kai!

-Yes! Scream my name like that! I want to see you cry and bleed! Beg me to stop! Do it, Samael! - The Russian opened Johnny´s shirt and starting biting softly into his collarbone

-Have you lost your mind?! I´ll call the police, Hiwatari!

-Hmn. That´s not what I want to hear…

Kai smirked and locked lips with him. As soon as the kiss started, he invaded Johnny´s mouth with his tongue while holding his forearms to pin him harder into the ground. The blue haired felt his manhood grow out of excitement and anticipation, and he deepened in the kiss, biting Johnny´s lips and pulling his hair back with one hand. It wasn´t the first time they kissed, not even their first time in the intimacy, but it was definitely the first time when one part was unwilling to cooperate, and the other did nothing more but to dominate.

Kai broke the kiss only when he felt Johnny was running out of hair, and he placed his ear close to the Scott´s mouth, wanting to hear the desperate inhalations.

-You have always been delicious… - confessed Kai, licking Johnny´s earlobe - I can´t stand the thought of Robert´s mouth on you… Salima´s hand holding yours, your naked body under Garland´s… no. Tonight you´ll be mine only… Jonathan Samael Thain McGregor… even your name sounds tasty….

-Shut up, you sick fuck! Get out of my house!

Kai smirked while listening to him and he opened his shirt even further, until he finally revealed the worked out chest and abdomen, where he started descending, with licks, kisses and bites that were rougher than what a person would actually enjoy.

-Ah! Kai, stop it! - cried Johnny in pain

-What? I didn´t hear you!

-Stop!

-What?

-Fuck you, asshole! - Kai bit hard into Johnny´s abdomen - Ahhh!

Kai smirked and unbuttoned Johnny´s jeans, pulling them down. The blue haired removed Jo´s boots and then his jeans. The Scott tried to stop him, but not only he was weak, also a breath taking pain invaded his body every time Kai bit into him.

-You always brag about your power and your strength, well, look at you now! - Kai kneeled between his legs and then took a mental picture of him - this suits you, Sam

-Fuck you, damn idiot! You won´t get away with this!

Johnny punched Kai right in the nose, so hard that the half Russian fell back and took his hands to his face, trying to ease the pain.

-Damn yes… this is what I´m talking about! - Kai laughed and jumped into him

-Get off…! AAAH! Kai! What the… Aaaaah!

The blue haired bit hard into his neck and shoulders. He didn´t want only to hurt the red haired, but to oblige him into submission. The more Kai tried, the harder Johnny fought, and this only made the blue haired more and more aroused.

Kai then abandoned his flesh and watched Johnny drawn in his own suffering.

The half Russian took this opportunity to undo his own pants and remove them, throwing them next to his blazer.

-Doesn´t this bring you memories? It´s not the first time we fuck in your gardens…

Kai descended to Johnny´s crotch and he placed his mouth over his intimacy, over the clothes, which wasn´t even hard. This might be exciting for the blue haired, but for the other it was mere horror. The half Russian decided to change that.

He pulled down Johnny´s underwear and removed it from his legs, throwing them aside and then he took all of the Scott´s length into his mouth, licking and sucking on it desperately. He felt how his body started to react and now the red haired had the erection Kai knew from times before.

-I see you are enjoying this yourself… then why so quiet?

-It´s normal for my body to react to your damn mouth! But I don´t want this!

-Your dick doesn´t say the same as your mouth, Samael

Kai took it back in and kept sucking on it.

Johnny kept trying to hide all of his moans. Kai definitely knew what he was doing, and it felt good to some point, but just to think that this was all forced into him made him feel sick and powerless, an emotion he hated, and he wished he could just die in that same moment.

-I will pay you - said the Scott finally - anything. Do you want a car? A million Euros? I can give you anything… just… leave me alone

-I´m not interested in your money, I have a fortune of my own, you see. No. This goes far beyond that…

-Then what do you want?! I don´t want to have sex with you!

-Oh, but I do

Johnny went pale and he couldn´t answer anything. Kai was overpowering him, and he had just confessed what his intentions were. This was going to happen, no matter what he said. Kai´s eyes shined with lust, anger and something he couldn´t describe. Whatever it was, he was decided to go through with it.

-Fuck you, Kai. I thought… I never thought you would fall so low

-Oh, didn´t you?

Kai took out his tongue and licked from Jo´s tip, going up through his length, his abdomen, his rib cage, chest, neck and he finally made it into his mouth once more, biting Johnny´s lips to force them open. Meanwhile, he pulled the Scott´s hips into him and he teased his entrance with two fingers, making space for something way bigger.

Johnny managed to pull away from the kiss and he dug his nails into Kai´s back in an attempt to hurt him.

-Oh, yeah… do that again - moaned Kai in pleasure - scratch me, Sam!

The half Russian removed his own shirt and then headed to Johnny´s nipples, licking and biting on them softly, obtaining unwilling moans from his mouth, while the Scott´s hands tried to push him away, in vain.

-I will never forgive you - said Johnny when he felt how Kai attempted to penetrate him with his fingers - you are still in time to stop this

-No. It´s too late already - Kai answered and made space between Jo´s cheeks, introducing two fingers in him with a fierce, fast movement

-Ahhh! Hell! Stop this! Kai! What the fuck?! I told you I don´t want to!

-I´m… - The blue haired fixed his eyes on him and Johnny felt a shiver travel down his spine. He had the eyes of a monster - not Kai anymore

-Black Dranzer? - Johnny dug his nails into Kai´s shoulders when a third finger entered him - Bullshit, Kai! Fucking stop already!

This time he didn´t answer and then everything happened too fast.

Kai grabbed his waist and turned him over with a strong grip that hurt his skin and ribs. His strength was almost unhuman, and Johnny feared for his life.

-Stop! I´ll give you anything! Stop! Kai! Please!

The blue haired spat into Johnny´s entrance and then he grabbed his hips, forcing him into his knees. Kai removed the other´s shirt and threw it on the side. He grabbed his own erection with his right hand and, after stroking a couple times, he pushed the tip inside of Johnny. He took a deep breath and let himself completely in, feeling how his own flesh ripped the insides of the Scott.

-Aaahhhhhhhhh! - Screamed Johnny in pain when he felt how Kai penetrated him without the necessary lubrication. This wasn´t his first time of course, not even close, but it was definitely the first time he was taken unwillingly and unprepared. Kai didn´t even decide to use protection.

-You are so tight, Jonathan… so… delicious… pure royalty… a-ha

-You are fucking out of your mind - answered the Scott, feeling his eyes watering

-Do you hate me?

-Yes!

-Do you hate me?

-Yes! Yes! I hate you!

Kai laughed and leaned down, kissing Jo´s exposed back, just to bite it later and scratch it with no compassion. The white skin turned red and bled. But the Scott swallowed his pain, not letting more screams or growls escape his throat.

The half Russian wanted to hear him scream, so he started thrusting deeper and faster into him. His fingers held Johnny´s hips in place so hard that they would definitely leave marks.

-No one will take you after they see you like this… the proud, elegant- Jonathan McGregor… broken

-Fuck you, Kai! - Answered him and he couldn´t stop a single tear falling from his eye and rolling down his cheek.

Johnny felt grossed out, sick, a horrible sensation burning his insides and an overwhelming pain taking over his senses. He wanted Kai to stop, he wished to be anywhere but there.

-Do you want me to stop?

-Yes!

-Then beg me!

-Wha- Kai! Come back to your senses! - Johnny tried to look back at him - Don´t let this bit beast control you!

-Beg me, Samael!

Kai dug his nails into Johnny´s shoulder and then scratched all through his back, until he reached his butt, which he slapped violently.

-Fucking hell! - Screamed Johnny, trying to move away, but Kai held him steady - Stop it!

-Beg me!

-Stop it, please! - Johnny lowered his head and watched the grass, then his hands. This were trying to support his weight and Kai´s. He could feel the grass hurting his palms and the skin of his knees. But that wasn´t even the worst pain he was dealing with at the moment.

-I want you to moan - ordered Kai and grabbed Johnny´s dick, stroking it in the same pace as his thrusts

-You are crazy! - Answered the Scott, too lost in pain to feel anything good, but he could feel a familiar pleasure between his legs - Fuck!

-You are the best of your kind, Johnny… - confessed Kai and he buried his face into his back

-Fuck you

-No, I mean it… No wonder Kai thinks so high of you… mmm

-Shut the fuck up…

-I have seen his memories. Your fights with him caught my attention. Fast, strong, fire… fire, fire fire, hahahaha - Kai started laughing - I already saw you in the plate, but I wanted to try you in a different way. In his mind you are always dominating, yet considerate against the couch. Oh, yes, Kai was right… you truly are delicious.

-What the fuck are you even talking about?! Finish this already! - Johnny was too dizzy to understand what was really going on

-Oh, dear, this is only starting

Kai pulled the red hairs back, forcing Johnny to raise his body, reaching further inside of him.

-Ahhh! I´m going to fucking kill you!

-Good luck with that - Kai licked the blood from his back - I plan to visit your captain tomorrow. I wonder if he will be more of a challenge than you… I wonder if he will moan in German for me…

Johnny felt a whole in his stomach after hearing this and his heart unleashed a wave of adrenaline so strong he was able to drop on his side and throw Kai to his left, where he grabbed him from the shoulders and punched his face three times before the half Russian was able to stop him.

-Don´t you dare to hurt Robert! - He yelled while trying to release himself from Kai´s grip

-This is not the first time I have sex with a male human, and _he _was even stronger than you are

-Who are you… talking about?! - Johnny demanded answers while still struggling with Kai

-It´s curious you didn´t recognize that bit beast… but I guess you just didn´t pay attention

-Answer me, asshole! Who else did you-

But Kai was fast. He changed places quickly, and now Johnny was below him, with his legs spread open. The half Russian didn´t waste any time on penetrating him deep again.

-Ahh! - Johnny screamed and dug his nails on Kai´s back

They were now facing each other, a position that hurt even more, and Johnny opened his eyes, meeting the red orbs. He observed cautiously and then looked behind Kai. Johnny closed his lids once again and then he hugged the blue haired softly.

-You really aren´t Kai…

He felt his eyes water again and then released his hug, placing his arms on the grass and using them to support his weight until his whole back was against the ground. His eyes remained shut. He didn´t want to face the gaze of a monster.

The dominating guy pulled him up and bit his lips violently. The thrusts became faster and deeper each second, and Johnny knew it wouldn´t be long before that nightmare was over.

-You are not as insensitive as Kai thought - confessed the half Russian after breaking the kiss - you do have feelings for him, don´t you? Of course I don´t mean love or such bullshit. But you do care about him. Hah. Foolish humans.

-Shut the fuck up

-I would be nicer to you if you weren´t such a jerk, Samael… - Kai laughed

He pulled one of the Scott´s legs to his shoulder, reaching deeper, stroking all of Johnny´s insides, reaping him apart, and providing him pleasure and pain.

-Shit! - Yelled Johnny - stop this! Kai, please! Stop!

-Yes! Beg me! Scream my name!

-I´m going to kill you with my bare hands!

-What else?

-Go to hell!

-That´s where I came from…

Johnny opened his eyes only to watch Kai´s body fall on top of him, trembling as he ejaculated hard inside of him. The Scott sighed and bit on his lip. It was finally over.

The half Russian panted and sighed agitated into his ear, sending shivers to Johnny´s back.

-Not bad - commented Kai as he locked eyes with him - oh, look, you´re crying. Let´s see if I managed to make you bleed - he pulled out his manhood, followed by the white seed and a bit of a hemorrhage - I did a good job with that as well - Kai leaned over and kissed him one last time before standing up

Johnny watched him get dressed and then, without saying anything else, Kai walked away, hiding into the shadows from whence he came from.

The Scott crawled to his clothes and looked for his phone, which was still in his back pocket. He looked at the screen. He had ten new lost calls from Robert and a message from him that said "Jo, I´m sorry, please pick up". He felt tears in his eyes once again and called his best friend. He waited until Robert apologized to finally speak, trying not to sound too humiliated.

-Come over - said the Scott - right now

-It´s almost midnight - answered him - Jo, is everything okay?

-No, it´s not… - he couldn´t control himself and started crying - I need you. I was attacked.

_Silence._

-I´ll be there shortly

-I´m on the gardens. At the northern limits of the manor. Please hurry.

-What?! Jo…

The Scott hung up and then lost consciousness.

Next time his violet eyes opened he was in a hospital bed. The room was empty except for the German, who was sitting in the chair next to him, and was staring right into his eyes.

Johnny opened his hand and moved it towards him. Robert grabbed it and looked down to the floor.

-The doctor told me everything. I´m sorry…

-Shhh… are you all right? He said he would go after you

-I´m fine… I flew here after we hung up… Who did this to you?

-Kai… no… Black Dranzer

Robert nodded and kissed the back of Johnny´s hands. Then, he opened it and placed something on it.

Johnny took the item to his eye sight and looked at the empty blade. His bit beast was gone.

His eyes fixed on the German´s, but they said nothing.

There were feelings that were better left unsaid. Moments that were better kept in a blocked memory, and to remember them like that: unreal, unfinished, because that is what made them hurt the less.

**~ Midnight sun ~**

**By Cloy Jubilee**

Join our roleplay group at:  
beybladeblogs~tumblr~com


End file.
